PATIENT SERVICE: To provide much needed maxillofacial prosthetic rehabilitation for the many cancer victims who are kept alive by successful treatment, but who frequently suffer disfiguring and incapacitating deformities. PROFESSIONAL EDUCATION: To further the interdisciplinary education of surgeons, dentists, maxillofacial prosthodontists, psychiatrists, social workers, etc. by coordinating the separate and often divergent educational efforts of ongoing and anticipated training programs of the involved institutions into team action for the benefit of both the professionals and the patients. LAY EDUCATION: To reduce the hopelessness of cancer victims and their families, and to educate them and the public at large as to the attainable expectations of maxillofacial rehabilitation for cancer patients. RESEARCH IN MAXILLOFACIAL REHABILITATION: To develop new improved methods of rehabilitation of the maxillofacial patient, and to develop sources of funding for the care of these often neglected patients.